


The Impossible Girl and the Madman with a snogbox

by DaemonRose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only mystery worth solving...and it's a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sort of prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first longer whouffle fic. I just want to warn you here that later chapters might contain smut but I will inform you before so if you don't like you can skip them you won't miss something important for the plot since the most parts stand on their own.  
> Also. I ask you to leave prompts or requests in the comments. Thank you.  
> Now enjoy

### ok sort of prologue 

### The only mystery worth solving…and It’s a love story

Once upon a time there was a girl who lived in a dream. She listened to the opera Carmen and burned soufflés.

But her dream was also a nightmare. Until she met that man. She saved his life and it wasn’t the first time she met and saved him. However, that’s a long story and it begins at the end.

The girl got shipwrecked in the Asylum of the Daleks and they came for her every night. She’d been there for a year fighting against them. This was her nightmare. Only one day this man appeared. The Doctor. He promised her to get her out.

“Rescue me chin-boy and show me the stars”, she said to him. But they both had to realize that all around her wasn’t real and that she was already converted to a Dalek. She helped the Doctor and his friends to escape the Dalek Asylum and also she erased him from all records in the universe. And she died.

What the Doctor didn’t knOw was that he would meet her again. He met her in Victorian London where she was a barmaid and a governess. And again she saved his life and died. Then he went to find her and he did. He found that girl again. Clara Oswald. Oswin, the soufflé girl. Impossible Clara. The only mystery worth solving. That’s how their story really begun.

tbc~


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Rings of Akhaten and Cold war.

Control

The doorbell rang at the Maitland’s house and the children ran to the door and opened it. Their Nanny was right behind them but she had lost the running game between them although she knew that there would be someone at the door even before the bell rang.  
As Artie opened the door a tall, strange man stood grinning in the doorway.  
“Hello”, he greeted. Clara shoved the kids aside and faced the Doctor with her hands on her hips.  
“I said _Wednesday!”_  
“I know.”  
“But it’s Tuesday.”  
“I know. Sorry.”  
Clara rolled her eyes. “Come in. Their Dad comes in about 2 hours.”  
Then Doctor smiled relieved and patted Angie and Arties heads and Angie glared at him.  
“Who is this?” Artie asked.  
“A friend”, Clara answered.  
“Your boyfriend?” Angie teased.  
“Oh shut up!” Clara hissed.  
Angie and Artie giggled.  
Meanwhile The Doctor had put himself on the sofa and switched on the Television.  
Sometime later they all sat in front of the TV arguing about what to watch and who is in charge of the remote control.  
An hour later Clara declared that it’s time to go to sleep for Angie and Artie, at least for Artie. Angie admitted that she still got some homework to do so she was sent to her room, too.  
When Clara came back down the Doctor was in the kitchen cooking some spaghetti.  
She helped him and when the pasta was ready they sat on the sofa again and watched some quiz show on the TV.  
After some time Clara got annoyed by the Doctor because he always shouted out the answers or corrected them, even the right ones. So she took the remote and switched to a soap. But just after some minutes the Doctor got bored and took the remote to switch to a sitcom.  
Clara took the remote control back and switched back to the soap.  
“What do you think you are doing?” she exclaimed.  
“That’s boring!” He gestured with his hands to the tele.  
“Give it back!”  
Clara glared at him.  
“No! I’m the Nanny here and I have the control here.”  
The Doctor reached out for the remote control but Clara shifted away holding the object of his want far away. He shifted closer and leant forward so that he almost was over her and grabbed her wrist. Clara struggled hard against him refusing to let him have the control over her or the TV. With her free hand she tried to push him away but he didn’t move an inch.  
“Doctor!” She shouted. “Let go!”  
He held her wrist tight and took the remote and jumped to the other end of the sofa. Clara quickly jumped at him reaching for his arm that held the remote. With his free hand he reached for Clara’s arm and held it so that she couldn’t take the remote control. Clara let go of his arm and sat now on his lap facing him with a glare that could kill. “Ok”, she said crossing her arms. ”Watch what you want.”  
The Doctor grinned over his triumph and switched to the sitcom, but Clara was still sitting on his lap and when he moved his head to one side to look over her shoulder at the TV, she moved too so that he couldn’t see anything. He sighed and gave up.  
He grabbed Clara around the waist put her up and sat her down again on the sofa. She looked at him in wonder and he gave her the remote control back.  
“Here, Miss Oswald. I don’t belong here, you’re in control here.”  
With that he left the room and she was sure he went back to the TARDIS.  
When finally Mr. Maitland came home Clara said goodbye to Angie and her father and went to the TARDIS where the Doctor was waiting for her.  
“Well, Miss Oswald, where do you want to go?”  
She leant against the console giving him a sheepish smile.  
“So I’m still in control?”  
“Obviously.” He smiled back.  
“Ok, then take us to Las Vegas!”

tbc~


	3. Sand and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and the Doctor have a trip to the beach.

Sand and Water

 

They were freezing after their trip from the North pole to the South pole where they went back into the TARDIS.  
“Please, Doctor this time let’s go somewhere warm.” Clara rubbed her arms to get warm again.  
“Alright, Miss Oswald, as you wish.”  
He Doctor set the coordinates and the TARDIS started to rattle then there was some bucker and cracking. Clara had to hold on tight to the control panel. There was another crack and she couldn’t hold on anymore and flew to the right and bumped into the Doctor. They both fell and landed on the floor.  
“Oww!” The Doctor croaked. He had caught Clara and she had landed on top of him. She smiled at him.  
“Thank you.”  
Their faces were close and the Doctor blushed. This impossible girl! She made him blush twice now. Also they have been in this position before. He started to believe she was worse than a certain archaeologist he didn’t want to think about.  
Clara sensed that he felt uncomfortable in this position; it had been a hard fall for him while she landed softly, so she pushed herself up.  
“So, where are we?” she ran to the door and opened it. She peeked out and the Doctor joined her when he had his back put back in place.  
He looked out.  
“Miami!” He grinned.  
“The beach!” She pointed out. The she turned back inside. “I get my bikini!”  
Clara headed to the wardrobe and when she returned in a red bikini and with a ball in her arm the Doctor already lay in the sand on a towel in only his pants, sunglasses on his nose and a ridiculous straw head on his floppy hair. However he had done this again she had already stopped wondering a long time ago. She sat herself next to him on the towel. The sun shone bright and the sea was calm and deep blue.  
“Like it?” the Doctor asked her.  
“Very”, Clara replied and leant her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. It was like she was seeing stars before her eyes  
And she could feel the warmth of the nearest star upon her eyelids and her face.

After a little while the Doctor got impatient and Clara suggested playing Volley-ball. The Doctor was poor at this sport, he didn’t know the rules and he said that he was good at football. Clara laughed at him all the time when he missed the ball and landed on his butt in the soft sand. One time he caught the ball with both his hands but stumbled by the effort and landed on his butt again He sat there holding the ball tight and refused to accept that this was a point for Clara and that it was her turn now.  
“I can’t believe that you are over 1000 years old!”  
She shook her head, laughing and walked over to him in order to get the ball back by force when it was necessary.  
“It’s my turn!”  
The Doctor did nothing but glare at her. Clara rolled her eyes and reached for the ball and tried to take it from him. But the Doctor held on very tight to it. They struggled for a while neither of them wanted to give in.  
They were laughing and suddenly she started to tickle him and he let go.  
“Stop! Stop it Clara! Please”, the Doctor gasped between laughter but Clara didn’t think of stopping at all, she enjoyed it too much to tease him and seeing him so relaxed and laughing. He returned the tickling attack they were rolling over the sand cracking with laughter until they were exhausted with laughing tears in their eyes and their bellies hurt.  
They lay there for a while, sweaty and covered in sand. When they recovered they packed their stuff together and went over to the bar to get some drinks. Clara grinned as she sipped on her drink. The Doctor looked at her.  
“What is so funny?”  
“Nothing”, she said but thought: “They probably all think we’re a couple.” And she liked that thought.”  
   
When they were refreshed they went back to the TARDIS.  
“Oh my, I’m all sandy, it’s everywhere”, Clara said once they were inside. She shoved her hand through her hair and a rain of sand fell to the floor.  
“What are you doing? No wonder she doesn’t like you.”  
“Sand for the swimming pool”, Clara replied cockily.  
“I need a shower”, she added. Then she looked at him.  
“You should probably take one too” she suggested.  
“Well, yes I probably should” he said looking down to his still bare and in sand covered feet.  
“Then come on!”  
Clara winked at him and headed off to the bathroom.

tbc~


	4. Shower

Part 3 Shower

The Doctor followed Clara to the bathroom. She had already turned on the water in the shower. The Doctor didn't know what to do or what she expected him not to do.  
„Well,” he said, Clara turned her back to him and smiled hat him over her shoulder.  
„Would you help me, please?” She held her hair up and the Doctor blushed but stepped forward and opened her bikini top.  
„Thank you.” She took it off and tossed in on the floor right where she was standing. The Doctor tried not to look but he couldn’t resist and stared at the sheer beauty in front of him. Clara didn't bother at all and took off her panties, too. The Doctor swallowed.  
Clara held her hand under the water ray to check the temperature. Then she waved him to follow and stepped into the shower. The Doctor took off his pants and joined her. They washed each other’s backs, the Doctor stood behind her and shampooed and washed her hair and massaged her scalp. She closed her eyes and purred like a cat. When the foam was out she leant back against him. He took a soft sponge and gently washed over her collar bone then in small cycles over her breast. Her nipples stiffened immediately. On he went down to her stomach.   
First he was a little uneasy with this situation but now he felt very comfortable having Clara in his arms and the warm water and hot steam around them. He had wrapped his arms around her small, fragile body and she snuggled into the embrace. He rested his head against hers, digging his nose into her hair which had a fresh scent of flowers now. She turned her head a bit and he placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
“I think we’re done now,” he said into her ear and his breath on her skin gave her shivers.  
“No sand left,” he added, looking up and down her body. She giggled.   
“Yes,” she tapped his nose. “Let’s get out.”  
After they stepped out of the shower the Doctor wrapped Clara in a big white fleecy towel and rubbed her dry. She was laughing. After they had finished in the bathroom Clara went to her room to dress for the night and combed her hair.  
As much as she enjoyed the adventurous, dangerous days with the doctor such a relaxing quiet day was really refreshing and she liked it a lot, too.  
There was a knock on the door. “Yes.”  
The Doctor came in. He was dressed in his usual outfit again but his hair was still messy and fell in wet strands in his face.  
“I just came to say good night,” he said.  
Clara got up and hugged him.  
“Thank you for that day on the beach.”  
He held her tight, pressed his face into her neck, inhaling her scent.  
“The pleasure was all mine,” he replied, Clara let go and smiled at him.  
“Good night, Doctor.”  
“Good night, Clara.”


	5. Presents and drinks

Part 4 Presents and Drinks

It was still dark outside as Clara woke up on this cold Saturday morning in November. It was freezing and Clara didn't feel like getting up at all. She turned around and wanted to sleep a little longer but then she heard noises from downstairs. She glanced at her clock. It couldn't be Mr Maitland, he had already gone to work an hour ago and he wouldn’t come home for the next two days. The children were at their grandparents’.  
Clara, as curious as she was, got up and went downstairs in her night gown, a white pyjama with flowers on it and on bare feet. The noise came from the kitchen. She stopped in front of the door and listened. Now she heard some music playing quietly in the background from the radio and a rattling noise. She slowly and quietly pushed the door open. There in the kitchen stood the Doctor in an apron tidying up the mess in the kitchen he had obviously made.  
„Doctor! What are you doing here?”  
He was startled and turned around.   
„Clara!” he wiped his hands on the apron and hugged her enthusiastically.  
„Doctor,” she gasped. “What's going on?” He stepped away and now she noticed something on the kitchen table. It was a soufflé with a lit candle on top. Her mouth stood open.  
“What...?!”  
The Doctor smiled brightly, spread out his arms and said: „Happy Birthday Clara! Oh and this is from you father, he wishes you a happy birthday, too.” He pointed to a small package on the table that was wrapped in colourful paper and a red ribbon.   
She took it and looked at it for a moment.   
“I open it later.” She decided.  
The Doctor nodded that he understood.  
“I guess you haven't had breakfast yet. Tea or coffee? “  
“Coffee,” Clara said and sat down. The doctor served her a cup of coffee and some toast and eggs.  
“It's nice you thought of my birthday.”  
“Of course! Birthdays are important. Today we don't just celebrate that you were born but also that you came into my life, Clara Oswald.”  
Clara blushed a little. She was flattered and took a sip of her coffee but immediately pulled away with a grimace. “Ow!”  
“You burnt your mouth?”   
Clara nodded and the Doctor hurried to give her another mug with cold milk. Clara smiled. “Thank you.”  
After they finished breakfast the Doctor handed Clara his present. It was a square package wrapped in dark blue paper. Clara unwrapped it carefully not to destroy the paper too badly. It was a book. A photo book. But only the first two pages were filled with pictures. Those were pictures of her and the doctor during some of their adventures.  
“You can fill the album with more photos, any photos you like. I just put some of us in for you as a memory, you know.” Clara couldn’t help but smile while she was reverently touching the photos. “Thank you,” she breathed.   
“You’re welcome. So what are you going to do today?” The Doctor asked.  
Clara looked a little embarrassed up to him. She thought he was expecting her to spend the day with him and she really would like to but she was already invited by her friend.  
“Well, my friend Susan invited me to a drink tonight.”  
“Oh I see,” the Doctor said and she could see the disappointment in his face.  
“There’s much time until then,” Clara smiled. She stood up, got a knife to cut off a piece of the soufflé and gave it to him. Then she took a piece herself. “Let’s have some soufflé.”

Two hours later they had eaten up the soufflé and cleaned the kitchen. It took them very long because the Doctor was talking a lot while eating and Clara forgot to chew and swallow when he was telling stories from his travels and how he saved planets and worlds. Then they sat down on the couch together with a cup of tea. Clara cracked up with laughter as the Doctor told her how he rode a Dinosaur on a space ship because she wouldn’t believe him. Time went by so quickly that Clara was shocked when she realized how late it was.  
“Oh my stars! I have to get ready, Suaan will be here soon.”  
“Right I better be going then.”   
While Clara went in the shower and got herself ready for her evening out with her friend the Doctor went back into the TARDIS and fell down into the seat beside the console. What was he going to do now? Shortly after a while of thinking about what to do he came to think about Clara. Who was she? Was she really just an ordinary girl? She obviously seemed to be, she was doing what ordinary girls are doing, guarding kids, and have a girl’s night out with their best friend. Travelling with an alien through time and space and dying and saving him. Twice. The Doctor shook his head. She can’t be just an ordinary girl. She was his impossible Clara, a mystery and he was pretty eager to solve this one.   
So he waited and passed the time with pondering on the mystery that was Clara. 

He lost track of time and then, when night had already fallen, he heard voices. He had parked the TARDIS around the corner from Clara’s house so he could see on his scanner when she returned. He stood up and checked the screen. Yes, it was Clara and Susan coming back. The Doctor frowned as he saw Clara’s small figure staggering toward the front door looking for the key in her pockets. She was laughing and Susan had to hold her and keep her from stumbling and falling time and time again.   
“Oh no.”  
The Doctor hurried out of the Tardis to the two girls. Clara had just found the right key as he turned up next to her giving her almost a heart attack.  
“Doctor!” She squeaked in surprise and had to hold on to him. He held her and took the key from her hand. “Let me do this.” Then he turned to Susan. “I’ll take care of her now, thank you for bringing her.”  
“No problem. That’s what friends are for. Who are you by the way?”  
“I’m a friend.” He smiled. “Ok, see you around, Clara.” Susan hugged Clara and said good bye to them, then made her way home. The Doctor opened the door and led Clara inside. Clara was chuckling and wanted to walk alone. “Doctor,” she chuckled. “Were you waiting for me?”  
He didn’t answer, grabbed her at the waist and led her upstairs.  
“ooh, Doctor, you come to my bedroom?” she giggled again.  
“Clara, you are drunk. You need to rest.”  
“I’m not drunk!” Clara insisted and pouted.  
After five minutes they finally reached her bedroom. Clara fell onto her bed and the Doctor had trouble to keep her awake. He helped her to put off her shoes while she was about to fall asleep again and again.  
“Hey Clara!” He patted her cheek. ”Look at me.” She looked at him with sleepy eyes. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine. Just a hell of a headache.” She held her head. Then she giggled once again. “What are you going to do?”  
“Nothing,” he said. “Come on, take off your coat.”  
Now she giggled harder and threw her arms around him and her head came to rest on his shoulder. He sighed and managed with some effort to remove her jacket. Then he laid her down on the bed. She blinked sleepily. “Doctah…” she muttered barely audible. He bent down to hear her better. She looked at him, struggling to keep her eyes open. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer so that their noses almost touched. He blushed a bit but in the half dark room she didn’t noticed. “Stay,” she whispered. Then she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and please visit my tumblr, http://whoufflesnogbox.tumblr.com/ you might read parts first there or leave me prompts =)


End file.
